sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
True Colors: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2
True Colors: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2 es un álbum recopilatorio de varias canciones de la serie Sonic the Hedgehog, y una secuela de True Blue. Fue lanzado por Wave Master Entertainment el 16 de diciembre de 2009. Información del álbum Este álbum contiene canciones que van desde Sonic the Hedgehog CD hasta Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. También incluye cinco bonus tracks exclusivos que son remezclas y covers. Lista de canciones # "Un-Gravitify" # "Dreams of an Absolution" # "Throw It All Away" #"E.G.G.M.A.N." # "Waking Up" #"This Machine" #"Fly in the Freedom" #"My Sweet Passion" #"Believe In Myself" (SA2 Version) #"Unknown From M.E." (SA2 Version) # "Theme of E-102γ" #"Cosmic Eternity - Believe in Yourself" #"Look-a-like" (Short Edited Ver.) # "Sonic3 MegaD Mix" #"Lazy Days" -Livin' in Paradise- (Original Demo) #"All Hail Shadow" (Hybrid Mix) #"Dreams of an Absolution" (Starry Night Remix) #"Open Your Heart" (K-Klub Remix) Información de canciones 01. "Un-gravitify" (4:21) *Music by Kenichi Tokoi *Lyrics by Runblebee *Vocals: Cashell *Guitars: Chewtaro Moritake *Programming: Kenichi Tokoi *Mixed by Yoshitada Miya *Originally from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity 02. "Dreams of an Absolution" (5:18) *Performed by Lee Brotherton (Remix Factory) *Music by Mariko Nanba *Lyrics by Lee Brotherton *Arranged by Tomoya Ohtani *Vocals: Lee Brotherton *Guitars: Chewtaro Moritake *Mixed by Yoshitada Miya *Originally from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) 03. "Throw It All Away" (5:01) *Music and Japanese Lyrics by Fumie Kumatani *English Translation by Shinobu Shindo *Arrangement and Sound Produced by Heigo Tani *Vocals: Everett Bradley *Guitars: Akira Sasaki *Programming: Heigo Tani, Fumie Kumatani *Mixed by Hirokazu Akashi *Originally from Sonic Adventure 2 04. "E.G.G.M.A.N." (3:21) *Performed by Paul Shortino *Sound Produced by Jun Senoue *Music by Jun Senoue *Lyrics by Paul Shortino *Vocals: Paul Shortino *Guitars and Programming: Jun Senoue *Bass: Takeshi Taneda *Mixed by The Riddle *Originally from Sonic Adventure 2 05. "Waking Up" (3:22) *Performed and Sound Produced by Julien-K *Written by Amir Derakh and Ryan Shuck *Ryan Shuck: Vocals, Programming and Synths *Amir Derakh: Programming, Synths and Guitars *Anthony "Fu" Valcic: Programming and Synths *Kourtney Klein: Additional Drum Programming *Originally from Shadow the Hedgehog 06. "This Machine" (4:24) *Performed by Julien-K *Music by Jun Senoue and Amir Derakh *Lyrics by Ryan Shuck *Arrangement and Sound Produced by Amir Derakh *Vocals: Ryan Shuck *Guitars, Bass and Programming: Amir Derakh *Originally from Sonic Heroes 07. "Fly in the Freedom" (4:56) *Music and Japanese Lyrics by Fumie Kumatani *English Translation by Shinobu Shindo *Arrangement and Sound Produced by Atsushi "Sushi" Kosugi (Beat on Beat, Inc.) *Vocals: Tabitha Fair, Todd Cooper *Guitars: Romero Lubambo *Wood Bass: David Finck *Drums: Ben Wittman *Rhodes: Albert Menendez *Vibraphone: Jean Baptiste *Horn Section: East 4th Horns *Percussion: Bashiri Johnson *Mixed by Hirokazu Akashi *Originally from Sonic Adventure 2 08. "My Sweet Passion" (5:11) *Music and Japanese Lyrics by Fumie Kumatani *English Translation by T. Fukada *Arrangement and Sound Produced by Atsushi "Sushi" Kosugi (Beat on Beat, Inc.) *Vocals: Nikki Gregoroff *Guitars: Mike Campbell *Bass: Will Lee *Rhodes: Philippe Saisse *Drums: Ricky Wellman *Percussion: Bashiri Johnsonv *Horn Section: East 4th Horns *Mixed by Roy Hendrickson *Originally from Sonic Adventure 09. "Believe in Myself (SA2 Version)" (3:57) *Written by Jun Senoue *Vocals: Kaz Silver *Guitars and Programming: Jun Senoue *Bass: Takeshi Taneda *Drums: Katsuji *Mixed by The Riddle *Originally from Sonic Adventure 2 10. "Unknown from M.E. (SA2 Version)" (4:52) *Music and Japanese Lyrics by Kenichi Tokoi *English Translation by Takahiro Fukuda *Arrangement and Sound Produced by Atsushi "Sushi" Kosugi (Beat on Beat, Inc.) *Rap Vocals Produced by Taka Umeno (Flava Entertainment, Inc.) *Vocals: Marlon Saunders *Rap Vocals: Hunnid-P *Guitars: Chewtaro Moritake *Bass and Programming: Kenichi Tokoi *T. Sax and A. Sax: Kohji Orita *Mixed by Hirokazu Akashi *Originally from Sonic Adventure 2 11. "Theme of E-102γ" (4:33) *Written by Fumie Kumatani *Programming: Fumie Kumatani *Mixed by Hirokazu Akashi *Originally from Sonic Adventure 12. "Cosmic Eternity - Believe in Yourself" (3:35) *Performed by Keiko Utoku *Music by Naofumi Hataya *Lyrics by Casey Rankin *Vocals: Keiko Utoku *Keiko Utoku appears courtesy of Zain Records *Originally from Sonic the Hedgehog CD (Japanese version) 13. "Look-a-like (Short Edited Ver.)" (1:46) *Music and Arrangement: Mitsuhiro Tada *Lyrics and Performance: Riu Konaka *Originally from Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie 14. "Sonic3 MegaD Mix" (2:21) *Remixed by Naofumi Hataya *Originally from Sonic Gems Collection *Source music taken from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 15. "Lazy Days -Livin' in Paradise- (Original Demo)" (4:01) *Performed by Ted Poley *Music by Jun Senoue *Japanese Lyrics by Jun Senoue and Fumie Kumatani *English Translation by T. Fukada *Vocals: Ted Poley *Guitars and Programming: Jun Senoue *Piano: Yutaka Minobe *Mixed by Masahiro Fukuhara *Originally from Sonic Adventure 16. "All Hail Shadow (Hybrid Mix)" (4:02) *Written by Jun Senoue and Mike Szuter *Vocals: Mike Szuter *Guitars and Programming: Jun Senoue *Bass: Takeshi Taneda *Drums: Toru Kawamura *Mixed by Masahiro Fukuhara *Originally from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) 17. "Dreams of an Absolution (Starry Night Remix)" (6:21) *Remixed by Tomoya Ohtani *Music by Mariko Nanba *Lyrics by Lee Brotherton *Vocals: Lee Brotherton *Mixed by Yoshitada Miya *Originally from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) 18. "Open Your Heart (K-Klub Remix)" (5:51) *Remixed by Lee Brotherton (Remix Factory) *Written by Jun Senoue and Kenichi Tokoi *Vocals: Johnny Gioeli *Guitars: Jun Senoue *Additional Recording, Arrangement and engineering by the Remix Factory *Originally from Sonic Adventure Categoría:Álbumes